


Tired Whispers

by bylerthrives



Series: Jschlatt x Quackity shit i write to cope [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Im horny, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), fuck i need a life, quackity is a virgin, so i wrote this shit:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylerthrives/pseuds/bylerthrives
Summary: Quackity looked so nervous and confused right now. His eyes were half-lidded, yet still, in a way, sparkling with an innocence that the hybrid had never seen in the boy. Fuck Schlatt wanted to ruin the boy so bad. Mark him up.Make him HIS-or-Schlatt fucks Quackity senseless but also takes good care of him
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Jschlatt x Quackity shit i write to cope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092257
Comments: 26
Kudos: 568





	Tired Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> this is not based on the actual streamers but the characters they role-play in the dream smp, so antis, don't attack me:)
> 
> also this is taken place after the elections i guess.

Schlatt stuck 2 thin long fingers between Alex's red lips. The Hispanic had already given up on struggling as soon as Schlatt’s hands were on his hips. God, the boy was so devoted, so devoted to pleasing him. He never fought Schlatt physically, always listened to what the man asked, even if sometimes he put up a fight with his words.

Schlatt's ego, and persistence to get what he wanted was too big to be affected by the younger's useless nonstop screaming. Seeing the boy silent and shaking under his touch was such a change. Quackity was rarely not running his mouth. 

When Schlatt lured Alex to his room he didn't expect him to comply so easily. Schlatt didn’t expect Quackity to listen when he sat on the edge of the bed and ordered the younger to get on his knees for him. At first, Schlatt called the boy over from his drunken horniness but seeing the boy like this made the hybrid sober up quick. He would have never expected Alex obey him, and do something so dirty

but then again the boy was always so devoted.

Quackity was struggling to keep himself together. He was on the floor bent between Schlatt's legs. Schlatt's hand was palming his cock through his boxers as he fucked Alex's mouth with his fingers. 

He wanted to give Quackity a warm-up before he fucked his face with his cock and the boy's lips looked so good wrapped around his fingers. drool was dripping down from Quackity’s parted lips and gathering at his chin. 

God, he was so compliant

The grunts and gasps that were falling out of Quackity’s mouth as he choked around Schlatt’s long fingers were endearing. Alex could feel the tips of Schlatt's fingers banging against the back of his throat and it was hard for him to maintain control of his gag reflex but somehow he managed

Schlatt decided against fucking the boy's face as he pulled his saliva covered fingers from Quackity's mouth. The younger boy was out of it. His dark brown eyes were dazed and unfocused. quackity was noticeably hard, his dick straining almost painfully against his tight black suit pants. 

Schlatt had made quackity come undone like that 

It made the man feel powerful. It made him feel in control. He loved it. The thought that he could unravel the strong-willed boy like this from just his fingers. It made the pit of Schlatt’s stomach tingle with arousal

Schlatt noted that The boy was definitely a virgin. He didn’t think so before but now he could tell. quackity was always following him around and not once had he seen the boy go off with another person and the younger had never mentioned any past partners. Alex had made a lot of suggestive comments but it would appear, unsurprisingly, that the boy was all just talk

Quackity looked so nervous and confused right now. His eyes were half-lidded, yet still, in a way, sparkling with an innocence that the hybrid had never seen in the boy. Fuck Schlatt wanted to ruin the boy so bad. Mark him up. 

Make him HIS

Schlatt patted the mattress “come sit up here baby boy”.

Quackity silently lifted himself off of his knees and slowly climbed up onto the mattress placing himself next to the older.

The Hispanic was obviously expecting to get to wrap his Lips around the hybrid's cock, and as bad as Schlatt wanted to make the younger do that, he first wanted to teach the untouched boy something else. Do something that would be more enjoyable for both of them

“can I take off these jeans'' quackity asked in a trembling and unusually soft voice interrupting Schlatt from his thoughts

The hybrid turned towards the boy who was sitting next to him, locking eyes with the Hispanic before glancing down at the swell in the younger’s jeans. “You could have asked earlier,” Schlatt said calmly

the boy immediately started to unbutton and slip out of his pants, stripping down to his boxers. His jeans were strewn across Schlatt’s room

“Take off your shirt while you're at it,” Schlatt said

Once again Quackity was impatiently undoing his button-up shirt and throwing it to the ground where his jeans now resided

The younger waited for his next orders hands intertwined in his lap

It felt so good to be in control Schlatt thought to himself

He had never had such a submissive partner

The hybrid did not expect this from the loud-mouthed boy

“lay flat on your stomach for me,” the hybrid said, looking into Quackity's doe shaped eyes. Alex stared back with a now wide needy expression as he anticipated what was going to happen next. 

Schlatt didn’t let any of his own want show on his face as the boy spread himself out for the older, But god Schlatt wanted him so bad. He wanted to fuck the boy senseless right there with no prep but he couldn’t. It was the boys' first time. He had to treat him gently

Schlatt let his fingers graze up and down Alex's sides. His skin was so soft.

So Fragile

Alex was so fragile. He could feel the boy shake with fear from the soft touches Schlatt was giving him. The Hispanic had expected the older to be rougher with him like he usually was.

Slowly Schlatt grasped Quackity's hips and pulled the boy onto his knees. Quackity quickly caught onto what Schlatt was doing and got onto his knees and elbows sticking his hips up towards the burnet. A rugged moan fell from Alex in the process and he had to fight the urge to rub his erection 

Schlatt quickly pulled Quackity’s boxers down before grasping the younger's ass with both of his hands. The hybrid easily parted Alex's cheeks. He heard the Hispanic gasp in surprise before trying to wiggle away from his grasp

“Stay still for me baby boy I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Schlatt whispered into Quackity’s ear. He felt Alex tremble under him

Schlatt slowly pressed his saliva-soaked index finger against Alex's entrance teasing his rim. The hybrid softly dragged his finger around the hole before pushing in. almost immediately Schlatt felt the younger clench around him

“Relax for me, relax,” Schlatt said in a soothing voice rubbing Alex's back with his free hand

Once the first finger was all the way in, Schlatt slowly added another. Quackity was trying to keep his body calm despite the sudden intrusion. The feeling wasn’t really as good as he was thinking it was going to be. In fact, it was uncomfortable and intrusive. He had to stay calm for Schlatt though. He had to impress the older.

Once the hybrid had two of his fingers in he started to stretch the boy's hole. Scissoring him with his two digits. He kept this up for a while before adding a third saliva covered finger. Schlatt’s hand was still rubbing Quackity’s back 

“you’re such a good boy, so good for me, taking my fingers with no complaints.”

Alex let out another moan as the older man's fingers breached a part of himself that he had never felt. A new sense of pleasure shot up Quackity’s spine as Schlatts fingers curled into this new spot. the Hispanic let out a broken cry

“again please please please por favor-”

Schlatt had found the spot he was looking for. He immediately started to abuse Quackity’s prostate, relentlessly rubbing up against it. The older quickly moved his hand that was rubbing against Alex's back to the younger's leaking dick. Quackity’s mind went blank as he tried to muffle his moans into the pillow. The stimulation was too much. It was the first time Quackity’s dick had been touched all night and GOD it felt so good. 

Schlatt had a good view of Quackity’s shaking thighs as he stimulated the boy. The younger's composure was falling and his moans were getting louder as he neared the end. 

Quackity came all over Schlatt’s hand with a muffled scream before losing the strength to hold himself up and falling off of his knees

“We’re not done yet,” Schlatt told the boy in a deep voice

Alex nodded slowly in response 

“Don't worry I'm gonna take good care of you~”

Schlatt quickly flipped quackity over and put the youngers legs over his shoulders

He wanted to look at Quackity’s face as he fucked him

Schlatt locked eyes with the younger as he removed his fingers from Quackity’s ass and slowly lined himself up.

“Am I your first” Schlatt asked before entering

“Yea” The boy answered in a scratchy whisper

“Fuck that’s hot, I'm gonna mess you up. Make you feel so good,” Schlatt muttered under his breath

“I know you will” the Hispanic responded

“Good boy” 

Quackity trembled from the praise. The boy's dick was quick to get hard again.

Quackity didn’t realize how big Schlatt was until the hybrid was halfway up his ass. 

“It’s too much” quackity sobbed. The younger’s hands were grasping the bedsheets as Schlatt went deeper into him. The hybrid was once again breaching places the Hispanic didn’t know existed, stretching his ass out lewdly. Tears gathered in the boy's eyes as he was opened in a painfully pleasurable way. 

“It's almost all the way in,” Schlatt said soothingly as he wiped the tears that were falling down the boy's face.

Soon enough Quackity’s ass was wrapped around the older’s dick to the base. It was so tight and wet inside of the boy. It was just perfect

“You’re so perfect” he muttered

Schlatt started off slow but immediately set a quick pace. Quackity’s thighs were shaking around him trying to tighten around his neck. Now with no pillow to muffle them, the Hispanics high -pitched moans echoed around Schlatt’s room.

Every time the hybrid pulled himself out to the tip and then banged back in quackity could feel the older’s dick hit his prostate. Every single time. Quackity’s hard dick was banging against his stomach with each thrust, twitching, begging to be touched.

It was too much. everything was too much.

“Please touch me” Alex sobbed

Tears were running rapidly down the younger's face as he stared at Schlatt’s dark lust-filled eyes. Schlatt was quick to comply with Quackity's request. His hand slowly pumped up and down Quackity’s cock as he banged his dick into him.

“Fuck fuck fuck” quackity cried.

The Hispanic brought his hands up to cover his face as he came but Schlatt pulled them off almost immediately

“I want to see you '' Schlatt said.

he watched as Quackity’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. The Hispanic's body was convulsing as shots of cum sprayed from his dick. 

Schlatt could feel himself reaching the end as well. Tears were slipping down Quackity’s face as Schlatt fucked him through his orgasm. His eyes were still rolled into the back of his head but his body was now weak with exhaustion  
Why was he still going? Why was pleasure still vibrating through him? He had already come twice, his body was so weak. 

Quackity’s mind was a jumbled mess by the time Schlatt released a deep load into him. 

“You did so well,” Schlatt whispered, pulling his now soft cock out of the boy. The hybrid watched his cum slip out of the boy's hole and brought his thumb up to push the cum back inside. Maybe next time he would bring a plug with him so the boy could stay full of his cum. 

Quackity’s eyes opened slightly when he felt Schlatt’s body shift off of him

“Where are you going” the Hispanic cried weakly. His legs were still shaking from the past pleasure

“I’m gonna get a rag to clean you up” Schlatt responded “don’t want to stain the sheets”

Schlatt felt a wave of sleepiness course through him as he walked to the bathroom to get a wet rag.

When he returned Alex was curled up into a ball on his side. The younger was probably cold. Schlatt pulled Quackity's small body on his lap, Pressing kisses onto his face as he wiped the boy's sweat from his forehead. He softly dragged the wet cloth over Quackity’s tan skin whispering sweet comforting words to the boy. “You did so well you know that, fuck you were so pretty Alex-”

“I love you” quackity slurred out sleepily

Schlatt’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew the boy wouldn’t remember this conversation in the morning

"I love you too” Schlatt whispered pressing a soft kiss onto the boy's lips

**Author's Note:**

> -If you enjoyed this and would like to see me write more dream smp shit sometime soon please leave kudos and comments cause I'm a attention whore:)
> 
> -also if you want to comment some smutty but very problematic requests/ideas i might wright them in the future:D (go crazy with any problematic ship and idea cause I'm fucked up and writing this shit is how i vent) 
> 
> -this will NOT be continued


End file.
